As devices have become more complex, the number of devices composed of multiple subsystems has increased. Subsystems within such devices often incorporate firmware to operate correctly and efficiently. In addition, subsystems within such devices sometimes incorporate periodic firmware installation updates in order to add functionality and to remove bugs.